My Henry
by Emmett's Best Girl
Summary: Rosalie is telling Nessie the story of how she and Emmett met and how Emmett got changed. I wanted to show Rose's softer side sorta in a story so R&R!


**Okay so I wrote this for a contest and am going to post it so alot of other people can read it.:)**

**Enjoy!!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and Stephenie Meyer owns it all._**

**______________________________________________________**

**My Little Henry**

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"We were all on a hunting trip; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I. That was all of the family then." I looked down at Nessie sitting on my lap frowning.

"But where was Mommy at? And Unca Jasper and Jake?" she asked me.

"Well I don't think Bella, I mean you mom, was born yet. I don't even think Jake was born yet. But I don't know about Alice and jasper." I told her truthfully.

"Oh," she seemed to think for a minute. "Why weren't Mommy and Jake born yet?" She asked. What was I supposed to tell her? I looked over at Edward who was sitting at his piano writing another piece. He shook his head at me making sure I wouldn't tell her the ways of life yet.

"Nessie," I warned "I'm not going to be able to finish my story if you keep asking questions." At that she snapped her mouth shut and looked at me expectantly. I smiled a little bit.

"Okay let's see, we were hunting in Appalachia at the time. There was a nice variety of wild life there. Lots of mountain lions, huge herds of deer and elk, big packs of wolves, and grizzlies galore." I smiled down at her and began playing with her beautiful curls.

"Then…?" Nessie prompted. I smiled and continued.

"I had only been a vampire for a little while. It was 1935 and I was eighteen forever. I was relatively happy at the time. Only a small part of me was still bitter about no longer being human, no longer changing, never getting old, never dieing. Ever." I looked down at Nessie stretched-out on the couch to see if she was listening or if she had fell asleep yet.

"Go on Aunt Rose. What happened next?," She seemed to think a moment before adding "Will I grow up to be big like Mommy or will I stay little like now?" I smiled down at her. "Wait," she said holding her hands in the air "I'm not going to be little-bitty like Aunt Alice am I?" My smile got bigger and Edward chuckled.

"What, do you not want to be like me Nessie?" Alice asked as she skipped down the stairs. She faked looking hurt.

"Oh, no, Aunt Alice! Did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry! All I meant was that I didn't want to be as short as you. Please say I didn't hurt your feelings." Nessie yelped. She looked like she was getting ready to burst into tears.

"Oh Ness! I was kidding. Don't cry." Alice cooed like Nessie was a little baby instead of almost seven-years-old. Alice came over to the couch and hugged her. I looked at her and cleared my throat pointedly.

"Alice, I was telling her a story." I told her hoping that she got the message.

"Oh, sorry Rose. don't let me interrupt. I want to listen too. It doesn't seem like you've made it to the good part yet. Please continue." She motioned for me to keep going.

"Anyways, I was up in the mountains when I caught the sent of a large grizzly. I followed it. I was turned over to the predator side of me. After a few miles the sent went suddenly right. I followed it right until I could tell that there was another scent beginning to mix with it's trail. It was so sweet and delicious. I could tell it was what the bear was going after. It was a human." I paused to be dramatic.

"Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, let me see you pop that body! Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli let me see you pop that body! Chocolate Lolli, cherry lolli, 'nilla lolli, pink lolli, red-hot, red-hot, red-hot, hot make that lolli pop! " Emmett came don the stairs singing loudly.

"Emmett you're interrupting my-!" He cut me off.

"It's _so _catchy! Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, let me see you pop that body! Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli let me see you pop that body! Chocolate Lolli, cherry lolli, 'nilla lolli, pink lolli, red-hot, red-hot, red-hot, hot make that lolli pop!" He started dancing and Alice covered Renesmee's eyes. He kept singing until he saw the look on my face. I just shot daggers at him with my eyes because there are some things words can not express, and right now, I couldn't find horrible enough words to yell at him that would explain how furious I am. I started to growl.

Emmett froze in place. Half way down to the floor, shirt being pulled up, his butt sticking out. If I weren't so mad I would probably have a hard time not jumping him.

I narrowed my eyes and stood up. Emmett ran out the door and into the woods screaming "Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" the whole time.

I turned back to Nessie and Alice to finish my story about how I find and save the love of my life/existence. Talk about irony!

"So once I knew the bear was after the human I went back to my normal self. I was no longer hunting to eat, I was hunting to save. I could see how much the human had struggled by the amount of blood on the ground. I came through the brush on to a very narrow, little-used trail when I finally saw them. He was laying on the ground about ten feet away, the bear circling around him in a three foot circle. The scent was maddening. I could barely think straight it was so delicious. I don't know how but I went for the bear instead of the weak human." I looked down at Nessie again and her eyes were wide and her hands were gripping the pillow. I smiled at her.

"Do you know what the man's name was Aunt Rose?" She asked me.

"Yes, and you know him too." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and finish the story, Rose." Alice said snapping her fingers. I just glared at her. "What," she said innocently "I want to go shopping with you."

"Okay, well, after I had finished the bear the man was still alive. I knew he would die soon if I didn't do something. I couldn't leave him. He looked to much like little Henry. Dark curly hair, dimples." I smiled "Even when he was gasping in pain he still had dimples. He was beautiful. I swooped him up with ease and fought against the urge to eat him the whole time. His blood smelled so…" I couldn't find words.

"Mouthwatering? Luscious? Scrumptious? Succulent?" Edward offered. Oh, yeah, he's already been through this.

"Yeah. Scrumptious. That works. He smelled so scrumptious. When I picked him up he whispered 'Did I die and go to heaven? Your so beautiful I'll die if I didn't already.' it was flattering even though he was about to lose consciousness. I hadn't heard that in a while. Anyways, I carried him to Carlisle to see if he would be able to save him. Carlisle said that the man would die within a hour. I couldn't stand it, he looked so much like Henry. I couldn't do it myself without killing him so I asked Carlisle to change him for me. Three days later he woke up and I just about fell over backwards. He was everything I needed forever and apparently I was what he needed. I fell in love. Real love this time thought, not because my parents wanted it. And we live happily ever after." I smiled. Maybe not always happy, but still, in love.

"It was Unca Emmett! Wasn't it?! You love Unca Emmett forever! Rosie and Emmett sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Nessie sang.

"Nessie, where did you learn that song?" Edward asked. Alice's face changed and it looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Umm…I don't know?" she said, only it came out sounding like a question. She shot a glance at Alice and Edward growled.

"Okay time to go! Rose, we're leaving! Now!" Alice hightailed it out of the house and into the garage.

"Bye Ness. I'll bring you back something." I told her. She grabbed my hand.

"Something French?" She asked pleadingly.

"Something French. Promise." I quickly kissed her on top of the head. I ran out the door after Alice before Edward could stop me for questioning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So review and tell me what you think...:)**


End file.
